Presently known automotive air conditioning systems generally include various components such as a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, a thermostatic expansion valve, for example, and a plurality of conduits or lines that connect the various components. A suitable refrigerant is contained within the system. Installation of the various components of the air conditioning system is typically independent of one another with the conduit connected to the components after they are installed or mounted within an engine compartment of a vehicle. While different methods and apparatuses for securing the conduit to the various components are known, one method utilizes an o-ring encircling an end of conduit that provides a seal when the end of the conduit is secured in a port on the component.
To secure the end of the conduit to the component, a connection plate engages and traps the conduit in a conduit passage extending through the connection plate. The connection plate further includes a second passageway offset from and substantially parallel to the conduit passage. Once the conduit is inserted into a port on the component, a fastener extending through the second passageway secures the connection plate to the component whereby the end of the conduit is connected to the component.
Space limitations within the engine compartment, together with packaging considerations oftentimes complicates attachment of the conduit to the various components due to a location of the components within the engine compartment. Additionally, mass production of the vehicles limits a time to connect the conduit to the various components. Thus, it is beneficial to securely locate both conduits relative to each other for ease of assembly to the various components in the vehicle. Current component fitting assemblies are configured such that the conduits are either freely located which hinders the assembly operation or secured by a brazing process which is cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a component fitting assembly, which facilities an efficient and cost effective connection of conduits to a component of an automotive air conditioning system.